The Shape Shifters
by Overpowered Writer
Summary: Well if people can change into weapons, whose to say humans can't change into animals. This is a work in progress, so suggest what you want. I may throw in some OCxSoul Eater Characters, not sure. However there are some Over Powered characters, but their fun so whatever, enjoy.
1. The Encounter

Enjoy the story. I would prefer positive comments but hey I can't control you so hate, or like. This was more for my amusement then yours.

-Shadow Elemental

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Soul woke with a start feeling a sharp pain in his head. He blinked away his drugged sleep to see Death the Kid sitting in front of him. Kid's usual bored features were etched with fear and anger. Then he felt the bindings holding his arms behind the chairs back and his legs to the chair's legs. He looked and saw Kid was in the same predicament he was in.

"Oh good Albinos awake too. Now we can proceed." A female stood from a wooden desk surrounded by computer screens, revealing another girl typing furiously.

"Where are we! What did you do to Maka!?" Soul demanded glaring at the blonde. His mind was racing with the events that had happened earlier, they had been returning from a mission when they had been jumped. Kid look at the ground he hadn't even sensed their presence, and he was kicking himself for not.

"Keys," the girl at the computer sighed, "get them hooked up this is due tonight."

"Okey Dokey Sunny," Keys then skipped behind Kid first, Soul watched half out of horror and the other out of wonder as a giant tube was connect to the back of the miesters head.

"So we're nothing but a science project to you?" Kid questioned watching the same thing happen to Soul.

"Get Rage so we can get on to testing the others," Sunny watched Keys leave. She turned to look at the two boys in front of her. "Your friends are fine believe it or not they're right behind you."

"Maka!" Soul yelled trying to turn to look at his weapon, "Answer me dammit!"

"She can't," Sunny smirked as Soul glared at her.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Kid asked tensely. This caused the smirk to grow into a full grin.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kid eyes shifted from Sunny to Keys, who was walking back in followed by a red headed guy.

"What." The red head hissed obviously annoyed.

"This is your project too Rage, so you're going to help me." Rage eyed Sunny warily.

"Which is which."

"The albinos the weapon, stripes the miester." Rage nodded and started walking toward Kid. Kid's gold eyes glared at Rage. The chairs the captives sat in were next to each other and slightly turned inward. Rage stood in front of him now ignoring Kid's glare.

"What are you going to do to him?" Soul growled pulling against the rope that kept him seated.

"Keys will you get Nightmare," Rage whirled around as Keys left.

"Why do we need her!"

"Just encase something happens, I mean Simon is here already anyways."

"He is?" the captives watched as a face peeked around a computer screen.

"Honestly Rage, you're the one who asked us to help you get this done, next time don't put it off for so long." Simon's face then disappeared behind the screen.

"So this is a stupid science project." Soul confirmed bitterly.

"Yes, and no," Simon's voice answered. "More of a test we have to complete or we end up failing a class."

"What school on this earth needs you to kidnap people for a test!?" Kid shouted losing his patience.

"None." This new voice caused a slight shiver to go up each of the captive's spine. Kid regained himself first.

"Then have you kidnapped us?" Kid turned his head as much as he could to look at the voices owner. He saw a girl arms crossed, angry and her ball cap was pulled down enough so you couldn't see her eyes. Kid felt oddly curious, reading a drum label on her hat.

"As Simon said a project, Sunny and Rage's to be exact. I take it Bo isn't coming?" She turned to look at Sunny who shrugged.

"He was guarding the door." Keys explained and received an understanding nod from Nightmare. Nightmare turned and sat down back against the desk. Soul was able to get a good look at her then.

"Let's get this done." Rage growled walking up toward Kid.

"Take one pain level one," The miester watched Rage roll his eyes as Sunny spoke, "Begin." All at once Kid felt pain. Soul could see him clenching his teeth.

"Kid!" Soul lurched forward.

"Ok stop Rage."

Rage blinked and Kid panted his head hanging forward, shoulders slumped. He looked up at Rage sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Not so tough now. Huh, Stripes?" Rage mocked him laughing. Kid bared his teeth.

"Take two pain level two," Sunny looked up from typing. Kid felt the pain again but stronger.

"Stop! Please your hurting him!" Soul begged. Rage smirked but continued his steady gaze.

"Ok Rage stop." Sunny commanded. Kid gave a long sideways glance to Soul. His eyes begging for help.

"Begin third take, level three." This time Soul felt it too, the pain seemed to be passing from Kid to him. Then Kid screamed the others that were sitting behind the two test subjects flinched. Black Star pulled against the rope holding him to his seat. Maka tried to scream through the duck tape. The others were white in horror.

"You're hurting him too much now stop." Nightmare's voice seemed far away to Kid and Soul. Rage ignored her. "Rage stop." Then Nightmare stood, her face tilted up just enough so she could see Rage. "I said STOP!" The pain stopped, and Soul opened his eyes slowly to see. Rage frozen, he collapsed his body in a spasm. Soul connected the dots a looked at Nightmare, he could now see the eyes in the shadow the hat's bill had made. The eyes glowed red, blood red and glared at the fallen Rage.

"Nightmare stop I think he learned his lesson." Nightmare's eyes blinked and Rage stopped twitching where he lay.

"What was your damn thesis!? If we cause pain to a miester that isn't the weapons what will happen!" Soul smirked as Nightmare hands clenched and she yelled at Sunny whose face had gone white. Simon was shaking Rage gently and Keys eyes had a slight look of awe and horror.

"Kid!" Soul shouted. Nightmare whirled around to see Kid face twisted with pain his teeth clenched nose slightly bleeding and his face shiny with sweat.

"What you do!" She barked at Rage who was standing up with Simon's help.

"I switched a few things around…." Rage wheezed his eyes darted trying not to meet Nightmare's red eyes.

"How many is a few." Nightmare sighed regaining her voice from earlier her red eyes disappearing back into the shadow of the hat's bill.

"Three, as many as the levels," Rage stood and leaned against the wall, "The weapon only had one thing I was able to mess with." Nightmare clenched her hands.

"What was you thesis…." She looked at Sunny.

"If in pain it's possible for a weapon to resonate his soul wavelengths to a miester that isn't his own. And judging by the last pain level it is possible…." Sunny was cut off.

"You're done with this idea, will come up with another one later."

"Nightmare, it's due by twelve tonight."

"Well then Keys, take Rage, and Sunny up to Bo, starting coming up with better ideas that these kids will actually want to participate in. And Rage," Rage froze and met Nightmare's visible eyes. She had tilted her hat up so he could see them. They were now a very light gray. "Sorry." Rage smiled and high fived Nightmare on his way out.

"Nightmare?" a black haired boy came and stood by her. "What's your plan exactly, if we let them all go there is a good chance a fight could break out and we don't need to announce to anyone where we are. Especially Lord Death."

"We will deal one with one thing at a time Simon. Like we always do," She then with one fluid motion cut the ropes binding Death the Kid's hands behind him, his hands were clenched. Nightmare gently placed them on the arms of the chair. "Albino what his name?"

"Why should we trust you," Soul scoffed glaring and Nightmare.

"Never mind, Simon start cutting the others loose in the back." Nightmare hand gingerly touched Kid's face; he flinched as her cold skin came into contact with his. "Ok stripes," She forced her hand into one of his. The hand stopped clenching. "You won't hurt me squeeze if you must," The hand slightly tightened.

Simon walked into the back as Nightmare talked. He traced the soul connection from the albino to a girl, a girl with brown pigtails and menacing green eyes.

"Look I'll only untie you if you promise on Death you won't kill us." Maka's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nightmare, I don't think this is a good idea," Simon called. There was an annoyed groan.

"I swear I am the only one here who actually isn't scared of being hurt." Soul watched Nightmare shake her head. "Ok stripes can you look me in the eyes? Yes one squeeze, no two."

Soul could see Kid squeeze her hand twice.

"I am gonna kill him…" Nightmare hissed angrily. "Ok stripes ima gonna fix ya so ya so you can open your eyes." Soul gave her a deadpan look, which then turned into an eye roll. "Ready?" Nightmare hand came to rest on Death the Kid's forehead. One squeeze answered the question.

Soul watched as Nightmare's eyes turned red again, and some of the wrinkles in Kid's face lessened. The albino gave a small sigh of relief to see his fried relax slightly.

"Ok that went well you have one more to go before you can open your eyes, I should warn you now it this time there will be more pain."

Kid's mine was racing; we wanted to be able to see but more pain. He shook away his sudden wave of fear after all he was a grim reaper. Kids squeezed her hand once and braced himself for the pain. He heard Soul yell something, along with Liz maybe? All he saw was red, and the pain made it feel like his head would explode. Kid whimpered suddenly.

"Can't you make it hurt less!?" Liz yelled standing behind Nightmare. Simon had actually gotten the courage to release the group. She pushed the thought aside concentrating harder on the pain he was feeling. Nightmare thumb gently rubbed against Kid's hand. Kid eyes shot open breaking through the blinding red.

"Kid you're alright!" Kid saw the blurry form of his two weapons and he smiled softly.

"We have one more to go." He looked down to see the girl from earlier kneeling in front of him. Her eyes burned red, they made him feel well exposed as if she could see into the depths of his soul. Kid then felt a slight twinge of fear. Nightmare smirked at this she caught a glimpse of it through her red eyes. He feared her power that was good less chance of a fight breaking out with a scared grim reaper.

"You ready?" Nightmare asked the reaper.

"If you hurt him anymore you will be punished by me! And I'm god! So don't screw this up red eyes." Kid smiled recognizing the arrogant voice of Black Star.

"I don't control that."

"Well you better control it this time weakling." Kid then felt anger flowing from the girl. He now understood their souls were connected. The he felt the pain there was no warning and he cried out. He forgot all about trying to look strong.

Nightmare softened her eyes, and began to absorb the pain. Kid shuddered as he began to feel cold. Then it all stopped, aside from the fact he was now exhausted he was okay. He stood shakily and was caught under the arms as he fell.

"Whoa there bumblebee," He looked up to see Simon.

"Bumblebee?" Kid managed to murmur.

"Yah, gold eyes, stripes, bumble bees are yellow and striped." Simon smiled explaining the name. "Bumblebee." Kid thought for a moment.

"Bumblebees are perfectly symmetrical." He whispered.

"Um, yah. Yes they are." Simon gave Nightmare a funny look. She just shrugged in response. Nightmare turned to look at the Soul.

"Ok albino, you ready," She crouched down in front of him.

"What are you going to do to Soul!" Maka demanded to know.

"Fix him." Soul jaw clenched as the pain waved through him.

"Soul!" Maka yelled along with Tsubaki.

Then he opened his eyes, and feeling his hands being cut free. Soul's hands wiped away the sweat on his brow.

"See he's fine." Simon smiled trying to comfort Maka.

"MAKA CHOP," Simon dodged the book easily and landed on the desk in a crouch. He smirked at Maka, who turned bright red. He shifted his weight and looked at Nightmare looking for any reaction.

"She just tried to kill me with a book," Simon huffed once more looking for a reaction.

"Simon you can handle yourself." Simon snarled at the response. Nightmare stood brushing off her pants. "Anyways, I guess introductions are in order and an apology I suppose?"

The awkward tension in the room increased. There was silence for a long two minutes, but was broken from a long annoyed sigh from Nightmare.

"Sorry our friend's captured you." Simon looked about the room at the DWMA students who looked enraged. "Had we known what their plan was we wouldn't have helped." Nightmare gave an annoyed look at Simon.

"So if you could look around the huge mistake they just made and find in your heart to help them finish their project it would be greatly appreciated." The look Nightmare received was a cross between 'your not serious' and 'are you crazy.'

"WHAT!" Soul yelled at Nightmare, catching Simon off guard. Nightmare blinked and looked at the albino lazily. "You just hurt Kid, and me. Do you think we want to help you!"

"You would get a say in the experiment." Simon added, smiling a genuine smile.

"No." Soul hissed, Black Star nodded in agreement.

"Well I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Nightmare's arms folded. "Reaper, you strong enough to tell you little friends were you all are, exactly?"

Kid looked about his surrounds, seeing normal cement walls of a basement. He blinked, as some of his strength returned; he looked around the room again focusing on souls. Kid could see all his team's souls, but Simon and Nightmare's were invisible. He blinked hard, staring at Nightmare and Simon in turn. He raced toward a basement window.

"No, no, no." Kid murmured to himself.

"No what?" Patty cheerfully asked, oblivious of the situation at hand.

"We're...We're..." Kid ran a hand through is stripes nervously.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Liz shouted. He opened his mouth to respond, but Simon beat him to it.

"You're in a Shifter Realm. The only way to get out is with one of us."

"So here's our new deal, you help us we help you, it's as simple as that."

"Bastard." Black Star hissed, at Nightmare.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nightmare outstretched her hand. The group gathered in a circle ignoring her.

"Damn this sucks." Soul growled, is right hand cupped the back of his neck.

"Kid, could we take them?" Maka asked, all eyes went to Kid. Kid looked at Nightmare and Simon. Simon was looking toward the staircase and Nightmare was watching them.

"I don't know I can't see their souls," he admitted softly.

"How about you Maka, can you see anything?" Liz turned to the green eyes pigtail girl, who shook her head slowly. The group continued to debate about the deal at hand.

Simon slightly leaned toward "Nightmare do you think they know?" Nightmare glared at him. She was bluffing. There was no such thing as a shifter realm. They were about a hundred miles from the desert that led to Death City, if even that far. Nightmare was simply trying to help her friends with a school project.

Nightmare shoved her thoughts aside as Maka slowly walked up to her.

"So do we have a deal," Nightmare voice was flat, and annoyed.

"State your terms." Maka eyes were narrowed and her weapon came to stand by her.

"You participate completely in a little science project, and don't attempt to escape." Nightmare gave her a smug look tilting the hat enough so she could meet Maka's eyes. "Your terms miester."

"No one gets hurt in your experiment," Maka spit the last word before continuing. "You get us out of here safely."

"Is that all?" Nightmare asked, looking over the rest of the teammates.

"And we get to see your soul," Death the Kid spoke suddenly. Maka whirled around to glare at him, but his gold eyes stayed locked with the light gray ones of Nightmare.

"Nightmare," Simon muttered warningly.

"Fine, it's a deal." Maka and Nightmare shook. "Swear on Lord Death you'll uphold your side of the bargain."

"I swear on Lord Death." Maka hissed.

"I swear, on the púca." Nightmare smirked as Maka gave her a confused look.

"The ultimate shape shifter," Simon explained earning a glare from both Nightmare and Maka. "So neither of you can break your deal right?"

"Yes." Both girls snarled at him.

"So I could say that Nightmare was bluffing about the shifter realm?" Maka whirled to look at Nightmare. Nightmare's eyes turned blood red as she stormed up the stairs, Simon grabbed his head and sunk to his knees. Maka ignored him and bolted up the stairs after Nightmare, along with Black Star and Soul.

"Hey, you ok?" Simon looked up to see Liz.

"I suppose," He stood slowly shaking his head furiously. "Well she doesn't hate me that much."

"Why do you say that?" Kid asked him, his curiosity tugging on him, begging him to ask how Nightmare was doing that. He pushed it aside, not wanting Simon to get the wrong idea.

"If she was really mad, I would have fallen over like Rage had." Simon took the stairs two at a time, followed by Death the Kid, his weapons, and Tsubaki.

The DWMA students reached the top of the stairs to see their friends sitting around a coffee table, being briefed on the new experiment. Death the Kid froze upon seeing the room.

"What's his problem?" Keys asked looking up at the reaper.

"This room is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed, he continued to comment on how the sofas were aligned perfectly and how the windows gave off the same amount of light in the same direction.

Simon blinked looking at Liz and Patty. "I take it this is normal?"

"Yep," Liz sighed.

"Kid wuvs symmetry." Patty agreed nodding furiously. This caused Simon to smirk before turning back to the joyous reaper.

"HEY STRIPES!" The room fell quiet as the red head yelled. "Plant your ass on the ground so we can get this done before I..." Nightmare blocked his line of sight to the reaper. Her eyes were no longer red, just cold gray slates. Rage inhaled sharply, his cheeks flushing pink. "Sorry, about that I just...can you please sit down?" Nightmare moved and sat down on the windowsill. Kid and his weapons sat down, as Sunny continued her explanation.

Rage leaned his back against the wall and slid into a sitting position.

"You okay?" Rage turned to see Bo. Rage ruffled Bo's already messy brown curls.

"Yep, I'm just fine kid." Rage turned to look at Nightmare, who was staring out the window.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO LINK SOULS TO ANY OF YOU!" All attention returned to the small table. The students were enrage and glaring at Sunny.

"How about a break?" Simon asked suddenly. Sunny stood and left the room followed by Keys. Soul and Black Star took seats on one of the couches. Rage stood and stretched before lounging in one of the armchairs. Nightmare slid off the window and sat down where Sunny had been. Her eyes darted to the clock, it read ten o'clock, and she shuffled through the papers, finding the one she was looking for she read.

"Nightmare what are you doing?" She looked up to see Bo.

"Helping them come up with an idea." Nightmare smirked, "I think I have one." She looked up at the students you looked at her warily.

"Well spit it out," Black Star demanded.

"Opposite souls attract."

"How is that a project?" Maka wondered out loud.

"More like a hypotheses something to prove, which all you do with your partners." The miesters and weapons exchanged glances.

"She does have a point," Maka said looking at Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Is this good for all of you?" The students nodded and Nightmare looked over her shoulder at Rage, "you better get Sunny so we can get them home."

Rage stood and exited the room. Nightmare stood as well and made her way back over to the window.

"Shit," she murmured her eyes turning red.

"What?" Bo rushed to her side. "Oh Crap."

"What?" Maka asked. Her answer was the whole building shaking from an explosive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Black Star shouted at Nightmare, Tsubaki a sword form.

Bo sprinted over to a wall; raising his hand there was a zing as the wall exploded from the house that peered into the night. He whirled around grabbing the nearest two people, Black Star and Soul. Bo jumped out of the building. Sunny and Keys raced into the room, Keys grabbed Patty, Sunny grabbed both Death the Kid and Liz. Rage grabbed Maka and Tsubaki and they jumped out of the house. Nightmare stood as the house shook with another boom. She slowly made her way to the hole in the wall.

Nightmare jumped through the hole landing on the street taking off toward the small mountain in the distance. She stopped at the edge of the forsaken town, watching silver streaks pummel the building into the ground.

"They'll pay for that." She turned to see a giant lion, with Maka and Tsubaki on it's back. The eyes were blue eyes glistened in the dark as they met Nightmare's. She rested her hand against the shoulder of the beast.

"They sure will Rage, first things first, we nee to get the students back to Death."

"Lets go then!" A brown bear appeared bellowing, Soul and Black Star rode it.

"ROAD TRIP!" A large gray wolf howled, Patty sat clapping and laughing on it's back. A large panther and a chestnut horse jumped out of the bushes.

"Sorry about that, Sunny and I, we went the wrong way," the panther sounded like Simon, Sunny the horse nodded.

"YOU GUYS CAN CHANGE FORM!" Black Star shouted what everyone was thinking, aside from Patty who was thinking about giraffes.

"What do think a Shape Shifter is?" Nightmare asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who attacked us? Or well you." Maka asked Nightmare as they began to walk around the mountain.

"Have you ever heard of a Light Shifter?"

There was silence in response to her question.

"Looks like its story time," the wolf said cheerily.

"YAY STORY TIME!" Patty yelled both of her arms thrusting fists into the air.


	2. Campfire Revenge

Okay readers, I need your help; I have no idea whatsoever of what animal form nightmare should take. At the moment I am contemplating fox or possibly a deer. By the way people who read this that don't log into fan-fiction you can still comment, so help me out my readers!

-Shadow Elemental

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where to start, where to start..." Sunny paced back and forth on the side of a pile of sticks.

"You know you could help us," Simon snarled receiving a glare from Sunny. He rolled his eyes and went back to attempting to light the sticks. Rage sat close by waiting for him to give up. Keys was sitting next to Patty, the only student who seemed to have taken a liking to the shifters.

"Well, we're students at the SSHA," Sunny smiled convinced she had found a starting point.

"What's the SSHA?" Death the Kid questioned he narrowed his eyes as Sunny sighed annoyingly.

"Shape Shifter Halfling Academy," Nightmare explained.

"For all the pathetic shifters out there who aren't pure bloods," Rage continued venomous saying the last two words.

"We do all the dirty work since nobody cares if we die and such," Bo finished tiredly.

Silence enveloped the group, aside from the crackling of two twigs being rubbed together furiously.

"That still doesn't explain why you..." Soul began but was interrupted by an angry shout from Simon.

" I GIVE UP!" Simon threw down his sticks; he stood and walked away from the pile trying to calm down. Rage looked at Sunny as she poked the fire, the sticks ignited giving the group warmth and light.

"Whoa!" Patty clapped seeing Sunny light the sticks. " Do it again Do it again!"

"Sorry but it takes energy to do that, and I'm bushed."

"Awwwwwww."

"How did you do that," Maka demanded. She stared at the group once more trying to find any soul and sign to what the people in front of her were, seeing nothing she tensed.

"We're halflings. As an example Keys here," rage motioned to Keys who still was face down in the dirt. "She's half witch." Rage suddenly was slammed into a tree by the large gray wolf, she snarled at him warningly before dropping him. "A real cruddy one at that." The wolf ignored his common and sat down next to Nightmare.

"For the record just because your half of something that is, well evil doesn't make you evil yourself." Bo sat up as he spoke; he smiled his toothy grin at the DWMA students.

"So what are light shifters?" Black Star wondered out loud.

"Well there are two types of pure bloods," Sunny spoke as she stared into the fire. "The light and the dark. The lights, as the name would suggest fight things that are dark and impure, the dark unlike its name would infer they simple try to keep things from growing to evil, too powerful or crazy."

"So why did the light shifters attack you?" Liz asked over Patty's singing.

"We're impure, halfling that are meddling in their business," Sunny glared at the fire.

"DOES IT BOTHER ANYONE THESE PEOPLE KIDNAPPED US AND CAUSED PAIN TO ME AND KID!" Soul stood shouting glaring at his friends and the shifters.

"We captured you to make sure your not growing to powerful and to keep you in check, after all it was your team who defeated the kishen." Red met red, Nightmare and Soul locked eyes as she spoke. Soul flinched slightly feeling a slight sting in his head; he blinked trying to make it stop.

"Soul lost the staring contest!" Patty shrieked.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Simon softly commanded. Patty nodded covering her mouth.

"You okay?" Bo looked over at the simmering Simon. Simon shot him a look, and Bo didn't say another word.

"Plus it was for our school, we," Sunny motioned to all the shifters, " were assigned to study you."

"Wait, you all did projects on us?" Tsubaki murmured.

"Yep," Simon sighed.

"It's just the others didn't involve kidnapping," Nightmare shot Rage and Sunny a glare. They both returned the glare once more locking Nightmare in a staring contest.

"So what were the projects?" Maka looked at Simon, he didn't return her gaze.

"How many times, a miester weapon pair can resonate souls effectively, that was Bo and Key's project." The students glanced at Bo, who sat poking the fire, and Keys, who was curled up next to Nightmare. "Our project," he motioned to Nightmare and himself," was does the shape a weapon take depend on their past or the persons soul."

Maka watched as Nightmare tensed as Simon spoke.

"What was the out come?" Tusbaki's voice asked over the silence.

"It was a combination of both," Nightmare spoke flatly not taking her eyes off Rage or Sunny. "The soul is shaped by our experiences of the past. So it was a combination."

"So you know our past's? Well that's not creepy at all," Liz sarcastically drawled. Nightmare head turned slightly so she could see Liz out of the corner of her eye.

"So what did you learn about my weapon? That she is perfect for a god like me?" Black Star laughed into the night.

"Tsubaki wishes to please others, that's why she has many forms, each fitted to your ability. She confronted her brother which is why she gained another." Simon explained. "To answer your question Black Star, the perfect weapon for you is Tsubaki, she is the opposite of you she's kind and generous, whereas your rude and full of yourself."

"I knew she was the perfect weapon for a god!" He bellowed completely unaware of the insult. Simon sighed looking at the bluenette.

"Again not creepy at all," Liz looked at the shifters nervously.

"What about Liz and Patty?" Kid asked eyes on Nightmare, Simon looked at her too waiting for a response. She didn't seem to notice that the question was directed at her as she continued to glare at Sunny and Rage.

Sunny finally looked away rubbing her eyes. "Okay, okay I give, owww." She blinked a couple of times before looking at the DWMA students. "Nights they want a response." Nightmare sighed and turned away from Rage; her eyes were red which caused Liz to squeal.

"YES I WIN!" Rage fist pumped the air. He was suddenly flung backwards; he gripped his head in pain. "GET OUT!" He shouted at no one in particular. Nightmare's eyes didn't waver, they were fixed on the dark forest behind the students." PLEASE NIGHTMARE!" She seemed to snap out of her thoughts when Rage yelled. He seemed to calm down.

"Sorry," Nightmare blinked looking at the ground. Rage who was still holding his head glared at her, she shivered. "You're getting better." Rage jaw twitched annoyed. "Simon explain to them, I'm going on a walk."

With that she stood abruptly and walked away from the fire, disappearing into the dark.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul looked at Simon waiting for a response.

"Well you see...a..."

"Nightmare can cause pain to people by entering their thoughts, she can access your thoughts, dreams, and fears," Bo explained earning a grateful look from Simon. "That's the reason her names Nightmare, she can bring to life your worst fears." Rage looked off to where Nightmare had vanished, Keys came to sit by him. She nudged his hand; he absent-mindedly stroked her forehead.

"Anything else you want to know?" Sunny asked leaning back against a tree.

"Your taking us home right?" Soul asked.

"Yes." Simon looked at him, "It's our job to keep the war to just the shifters." Soul looked slightly convinced, he looked down at Maka who was now sound asleep next to him. Patty had passed out already as well using her older sisters shoulder as a pillow.

Keys stood from her spot by Rage and padded closer to the fire, she laid down and Bo lay behind her so they were back to back. Simon let his chin rest on his chest as his eyes closed. Liz fell asleep neck tilted up, Tsubaki laid near Liz joining her in the world of dreams. The boys exchanged glances being careful not to wake the girls.

Sunny looked up from the fire, "you can sleep we aren't going to do anything."

"So how much do you know about us?" Death the Kid demanded ignoring Sunny.

"HAHAHAHA A LOT BECAUSE I"M A BIG STAR!"

"SHHHHH!" Everyone hissed at him.

"I WILL SURPASS G..." Kid tackled him, making him unable to recite his common line. The reapers hand covered Black Stars mouth; the blue hair assassin fought him for a few intervals before resorting to licking the reapers hand.

"EEEW GERMS!" Death the Kid was in turn tackled by Soul. Nightmare walked in to see a pile of male DWMA students; she blinked at looked questioningly at Rage and Sunny. Rage shrugged, still angry with her and Sunny sighed thinking it was pointless to try and explain the situation. Nightmare smirked as the boys scrambled apart upon seeing her.

"I take it our adventure sorta tuckered them out?" Rage huffed in response to Nightmare' question. Nightmare glared at him, her eyes remaining colorless.

"I suggest we get some sleep, it'll be a long walk to the DWMA," Sunny sighed lying down on the ground. Those still awake were quiet watching her breathing slow. Rage glanced at Nightmare who was staring at the fire.

"We're going to have to explain this to Death." Nightmare hissed absent-mindedly.

"No really!" Soul and death the kid whisper yelled. Black Star let out a loud yawn before falling foreword, mumbling in his sleep about him being a star.

Nightmare smiled, " he's still self centered in his sleep huh?" There was no response to her. "We'll I'm going to bed," she lay backward staring between the trees at the stars. Her breathing slowed and she joined the others.

Rage and the two DWMA Students exchanged glances. "We'll I'm going to turn in to, I suggest you do the same..." he awkwardly suggested before settling against his tree.

Soul looked a death the kid, "you sleeping?"

"Hell no, I'm getting revenge."

"How?" Soul flinched as Nightmare stirred slightly.

To answer Soul's question the reaper pointed up to the vines that were strung randomly through out the trees. Soul smiled, his red eyes gleaming.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it so they can't break them," kid stood quietly summoning his skateboard. He floated from tree to tree-gathering vines.

"Reapers are so cool," soul smiled watching his friend. His eyes wandered down to the shifters who lay asleep around the fire. "Revenge will be sweet." His sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Kid landed, his skateboard dissipating.

"Ready?"

"Let's do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I'm not really in to these last, oh my goodness what happens next so I'll make this short and sweet. I have no idea what's going to happen next, so please send me messages of what you think, and a reminder I need a form for Nightmare preferably not something dog or cat like since those forms are already taken.

Thanks for the help.

The writer of this book. Obviously.


	3. Help Wanted (not part of book)

Ok, I have run into a wall my readers. A big huge black wall, hahaha...inside joke. I have a chapter to another story. But I'd like to finish one book before continueing to another. Nightmare needs a form, aside from a bear, a dog thing, a cat thing, or a horse, and I need idea pronto. So please message me or review. I understand its hard work and all but. It would be nice.

-shadow elemental


	4. Plan of Attack

Completely forgot to do this at the beginning of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

So far I have only got two responses on what type of animal Nightmare's form should be and they were a large black mare, a fish or a bird. Considering the fact I can't come up with any good things, aside from a dragon or a saber tooth, well I might just go with it. However, Sunny is a horse and I would like to not have to repeat forms, a koi fish can't really be out of water, and bird is pretty much useless in a fight.

Again, message me ideas or write reviews for ideas.

-Shadow Elemental

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rage awoke, hungry and cranky and there was something warm on his back. He opened his eyes only to see darkness, at first he was confused, he tried to rub his eyes but realized his arms were tied at his side.

"Damn it," Rage growled, his anger grew as Black Star laughed loudly. Rage then tried to change form, his anger boiling now. He tried multiple times but he could not become the rampaging lion he wished.

"What the fu..." He groaned as an elbow hit him square in the back.

"There is no need for that type of language. This situation isn't that bad." Rage's mind reeled, was he seriously tied to Nightmare. "Hey Simon you awake?"

"Yes, and sadly in the same predicament you are." There was a snicker, "aside from the blind fold."

"OK I understand this is payback and all but honestly! Do you even know how to get to Death City from here?!" Sunny snarled.

"They're not tied up symmetrically!"

"Kid shut up your going to wake the girls!" Soul hissed at the reaper who was sobbing loudly in the fetal position.

"Shut your mouth, your god commands it!

Rage felt Nightmare sigh, "This is so stupid." Rage turned his head toward the noise of the DWMA students.

"I agree with that," Rage scoffed hearing the yelling get louder.

"Will you three just cut it out and untie us!" Sunny barked. The boys stopped fighting.

"Hey Maka," Soul smoothly greeted.

"Why are they tied up," Maka hands were on her hips as she glared at the three boys.

"Well you see, it was pay back from them kidnapping us," Kid responded helping out his accomplice in the crime.

"Plus they caused Soul and Kid pain. Nobody hurts a god's friends!" Black Star yelled, backing up the reaper and weapon.

Maka eyes continued to glare at the three.

"MAKA CHOP!" All three boys lay on the ground indents in their heads. Maka stood book in hand still glaring at the three.

"I'm so sorry about that." Tsubaki apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." Rage eyes darkened as he saw the boys, but they twinkled looking amused, slightly. The three boys lay on the ground, huge indents from Maka's book in their heads. Maka and Nightmare exchanged glances.

"Thanks," the shifter gave Maka a small smile.

Maka was slightly confused, but nodded. The boys finally recovered, search stood in turn hand on their heads.

"Seriously Maka, that was not cool we were going to hurt them! That was so uncool." The weapon glared at his miester, who responded by pointing the book at him warningly.

"IM HUNGRY!" Patty yelled. Rage rolled his eyes he looked around the surrounding forest for food. Bo rummage through his backpack, he pulled out a red apple.

"Here ya go," he smiled as Patty took it; he then walked around handing out other food items.

"So," Sunny she turned to Nightmare,"what's the plan." Sunny took a bite out of her banana.

"Get the students back to the school and return to ours," Nightmare accepted a granola bar from Bo, "your really well packed Bo." His eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Thanks Nightmare!" he smiled his hand went into his bag to retrieve something for his self. He let out a long sigh as withdrew his hand finding nothing, but didn't say a word. So this went unnoticed.

The group then began the slow trek through the forest.

Rage came to walk beside Bo, he handed the curly-haired boy an apple. "Here have mine, I have gone without eating before, you haven't." Bo accepted it happily. Rage stomach protested, so he walked forward toward Nightmare hoping that would help. " So how much farther is it?" she pointed at a huge yellow-brown lump in the distance.

" We will cross that at night when it's cooler." Nightmare looked at Rage, " the school isn't much farther. Rage looked at Nightmare surprised to she was looking back at him; she was a holding a half eaten granola bar. "Here take it, you and I both know you didn't eat." Rage accepted the granola bar, eating as the continued there walk.

"Hey red eyes!" Nightmare and Rage both sighed," How much farther!" To answer Black Star's question the two shifters parted to reveal the beginning of a desert.

"We're not going out there in the day, right?" Liz asked already hot and sweaty.

"I'm SO TIRED!" Patty shouted.

"This is so not cool," Soul panted, wiping sweat droplets from his face. Kid was too busy swatting misquotes, and didn't hear his friend's complaint.

"Could be worse," Sunny pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Keys groaned.

"Why?"

"It always gets worse when you say that." Keys looked at Nightmare you had stopped.

"Guys something's wrong..." She murmured putting everyone on edge. Keys spun around looking around the forest. "BOO!" Nightmare laughed into Keys ear. She jumped and ran behind Simon.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Keys shouted. Nightmare had a smirk on her face, Rage was laughing. Simon smiled at patted Keys on the back.

"Don't worry you'll get her back."

"Yah right!" This made Nightmare smile even more.

"Well she is ticklish..." Sunny began stopping as Nightmare glared at her. Keys got a mischievous look on her face.

"Well..." Nightmare backed up some, "At least we have a way to kill time till nightfall..."

"YOUR DEAD! NIGHTIE!" Keys shouted as she charged at her friend. Nightmare dodged and stood in a ready position. The two girls began to play a game of tag, Keys trying to grab Nightmare as she stayed slightly out of reach.

Rage sat down on a tree root, Soul sat by him.

"Sorry," The albino hissed. Rage turned to look at the weapon.

"Maka making you apologize or something."

"Yah." The two fell silent watching Nightmare back into a tree, Keys used her friends stumble to her advantage. As she jumped at Nightmare, she misjudged her friend's reaction time. Nightmare launched herself into a tree. Keys began to yell at her like a dog would bark at a cat in a tree.

"Stupid wolf," Rage chuckled.

"Don't say that or she may change her cat to corner." Simon sat down laughing softly. Sunny was resting against a nearby tree watching Keys and Nightmare. Bo came to sit down by Simon.

"So what can you all do?" Soul asked to know one in particular. Rage snorted and didn't answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Simon asked. Looking up as Kid and Black Star sat by them.

"Like, that one." Soul pointed at Sunny, "Can light things on fire and Nightmare can do the dream thing. What can the rest of you do?"

Simon, Rage and Bo exchanged glances unsure if they should answer.

"Well I can make demon weapons, of course not great like the famous brew, but there still pretty cool," Simon finally said. Bo nodded agreeing with the coolness off the weapons.

"Like Eibon?" Death the Kid questioned.

"Oh no I'm not near as good."

"Now, your just be too modest," Rage commented annoyed, Simon shrugged.

"I cause people pain through eye contact." Rage glanced around the group.

"That was pretty general..." Bo pointed out.

"Your point knowing these three, they'll probably tell Death."

"He already knows genius." The boys looked up to see Nightmare lying on a branch above them. They looked back over at Keys who was still standing looking in the trees by her.

"Who told him?" Rage growled.

"Shhhhhh!" Nightmare hissed.

Rage sighed, "Who told him," he whispered.

"You're kidding me right?" Nightmare blinked, seeing no reaction she rolled her eyes, "Death and the Púca keep in touch dummy."

"And how would you know this? I'm the best in the class and I was never..." Bo sighed seeing the mischievous twinkle in Nightmare's eyes. "One of these days you're going to get caught." Nightmare climbed to a lower branch.

"Any who, since Death knows and you'll either piece it together, or be told there's no point in you not knowing."

Death the Kid and Black Star looked at each other. "You're going to tell us?"

" Oh no, that's up to them not me." Nightmare looked over at Keys, who was now tapping her foot impatiently. "But I guess I should warn you three now." the three boys looked up and met bright red eyes. "If you ever tie any of us up again, I will personally show what exactly I can do, got it."

"You don't scare me. I will surpass god!" Black Star yelled jumping up. He glared at Nightmare; she dropped from the tree and stood in front of Black Star for a brief second before walking away toward Keys.

"Did she just threaten us?" Death the Kid asked standing looking almost most as angry as Black Star.

"No, I promised you something," Nightmare, yelled to them, not looking back.

Simon chuckled, "what's so funny!" Soul snarled at him.

"I would suggest not doing that again is all," Simon stood stretching making his way toward sunny and Maka. He sat down and the two girls looked at him, "what no boys aloud? I'll leave." Simon stood up once more and walked over to keys and nightmare.

Rage let out a sigh. "We'll this is boring."

"This sucks," Soul snarled swatting a mosquito.

"You will be back soon don't worry." Bo smiled. A long pause elapsed over the group of boys.

"I can't believe Kid isn't freaking out about the forest." Liz whispered to Maka sitting down. Maka looked around the very asymmetrical forest.

"Same, this place is the exact opposite of symmetrical." The girls nodded in agreement with Maka.

"This place isn't symmetrical!" Kid collapsed to his knees looking around the forest finally, he had been so hot and focused on keeping up with the group he didn't notice his surroundings. He began to sob. Nightmare looked up and keys walked over to Liz who was trying to calm him down.

"It's s'okey kid!" Patty chirped while patting his back.

"Hey bumble bee get up." Simon shouted but the reaper tolled into a fetal position. Simon crossed his arms, "anybody else have an idea." Keys tilted her head.

"Would his father would it help?"

"Probably not why?" Liz asked looking up from Kid. Keys shrugged.

Rage looked around for Nightmare who seemed to have vanished. "Where'd Nightmare go?" He spotted her walking toward them.

"Bring stripes over here," she called. Soul and Black Star picked up the bawling kid and brought him toward the desert.

"Is she crazy?" Soul hissed stepping out from underneath the shade into the burning sun.

"Hey look a giant number eight!" Patty giggled. Kid stopped crying, he wiped his eyes and looked up to see a massive eight in the sand. He began to go on one of his rants of symmetries beauty.

"Well played Nightmare," Sunny smiled at her friend. She could easily see Keys sneaking up on Nightmare, and simply smirked.

"Nightmare, Keys is sneaking up on you." Bo giggled.

"BO!" Keys shouted, as Nightmare turned to see Keys an arms length away. Keys lunged at Bo, tackling him to the ground. "You Meanie!" Keys screeched tickling him. Bo kept trying to push her off while he exploded with laughter.

Nightmare smiled and looked up at the sun, it was beginning to set.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? The DWMA is probably surrounded by now." Simon whispered coming to stand next to her.

"I know, but its either a small fight or the humans die of heat exhaustion."

"It won't be a small fight," Sunny sighed.

"What won't be a small fight?" Maka questioned.

"Who thinks they have a chance of beating the mighty Black Star?" Black Star challenged. Keys and Bo stood looking at Nightmare and Simon. The two shifters exchanged glances.

"Well?" Soul prodded as the silence grew unbearably long.

"They're waiting to ambush us," Bo broke the silence. He blinked his eyes changing from blue to orange. "They're are seventeen regular light shifters out there."

"How many aren't regular?" Keys asked.

"One."

"Color?" Sunny sighed.

"Gold..."

"Of course it's gold..." Nightmare muttered.

"He can see soul's this far away?" Maka and Death the Kid exclaimed.

Bo smiled, "I'm half reaper, I can see soul's far away and I can see past soul protect."

Maka and Kid exchanged deadpan looks.

"So Simon, Nightmare...what's the plan?" Rage questioned, as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"We get them inside the city at all costs," Simon crossed his arms.

"And if they follow us?"

"They shouldn't or they would break the law." Nightmare replied swatting away a mosquito.

"What law?" All of the DWMA student's questioned along with Rage.

"Dude you need to pay attention more in class," Keys scoffed at Rage.

"Light shifters are not allowed inside of Death City, and reapers and DWMA students are not allowed to go near Shimmer Mountain." Bo explained.

"What the hell is Shimmer Mountain?" Death the Kid growled, slightly angry with his father for never having mentioned this deal.

"We don't know," Sunny sighed.

"Nightmare does," Simon replied earning himself a glare from both Nightmare and Sunny. "What she does..."

"A place you never want to go to ever. And if you do you probably won't make it out alive," Nightmare hissed glaring at Simon, whose hand was on his head which was now throbbing.

"How'd you make it out then?" Maka asked over Black Star as he ranted and raved about he would destroy the mountain because he was a god.

"I never went into the mountain, I went only to the base of it just below the fog." The shifter shrugged sitting on a tree root facing away from the group. Her eyes scanned the desert.

"Rest up everyone we leave when the sun sets," Simon commanded.

"Were not going to die right sis?" Patty whimpered to Liz.

"You're not going to die," Rage sighed.

"YAY RAGE WILL PROTECT ME!"

"We all will," Bo smiled.

Soul and Black Star exchanged glances, should they really trust the shifters? These people had kidnapped them and gotten them into this whole mess in the first place.

"Keep a close eye on them," Maka whispered sitting down next to her weapon and the assassin. "I don't trust them." The two boys nodded, Soul's eyes drifted to Sunny and Nightmare who seemed to be drawing in the sand. He watched Sunny nod and stand up.

"Ok so this is our plan, Maka and Soul your riding Simon. Tsubaki and Black Star your on Rage, Bo you have Patty, stripes, and Liz."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA," Rage stood, "That leaves just the three of you fighting! You girls will need help."

"Us girls are going to kick ass!" Keys snarled back.

"I can understand you two, but Sunny you're a fuc...flipping horse!"

"I'm a unicorn dip shit." Rage and Sunny locked into a glaring contest.

"Rage just shut up and get the students to safety. Got it." Rage looked past Sunny, ignoring Patty who was giggling about unicorns. Rage glared at Nightmare.

"Fine."

"That's a good little kitty cat," Sunny mocked.

"Both of you shut up!" Keys howled. Simon shook his head and turned to see the DWMA students watching not sure how to react.

"Unicorn." Rage taunted walking away

"Mangy pussy cat." Rage growled and spun around.

"Ugly!"

"Hot head."

"Horse face!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Shut up!" Nightmare commanded as Sunny and Rage sank to their knees.

"Stop!" Sunny screamed as she clutched her head, Rage groaned but managed to turn his head towards the red eyes.

"Promise me you'll both stay quiet till we leave."

"HELL NO!" Rage challenged rewarding himself and Sunny with a more pain to flood their heads.

"We promise we promise!" Sunny and Rage wailed. They remained on the ground after the pain stopped.

Simon opened his mouth to make a snarky comment.

"One word out of your mouth and you'll be on the ground too."

Nightmare returned to her spot on the root waiting for the sun to fully set.

"Touchy much?" Simon commented softly. Maka and Liz nodded at his comment. Tsubaki shook her head sighing. The boys exchanged glances and Patty still giggled about unicorns.

Rage didn't say anything to Sunny as he stood he kept his eyes glued to the forest floor as he sat down next to Bo. Sunny blinked confused, she was about to apologize when Simon spoke.

"The sun is down."

Everyone looked up through the leaves and saw the moon, grinning.

"Lets do this thing," Nightmare cracked her knuckles.


	5. Desert Dash

This was not my best work...at all...and the fight scene sucks. When I get done with this whole thing I'm going back and revising. I also apologize for the long wait to my...one follower. But here it is...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rage swore under his breath, he hated when he wasn't part of the fight. He was one of the best, so he thought. To be honest he really was, aside from the fact his actions were usually rash, he was great in any type of combat.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Nightmare?"

Nightmare glared at him, Rage shrugged before morphing into a lion. Simon stretched and morphed into a panther, he purred slightly but stopped as Maka shot him a look. Bo snorted become a bear. The DWMA students looked at each other.

"There is a chance we won't make it...isn't there." Maka turned to look at Nightmare.

"If any shifter threatens your life, Death should get involved."

"That's comforting." Tsubaki smiled as she climbed on to Rage's back, Black Star followed her.

"If you need anything help, ask for me, the mighty Black Star!" Keys and Sunny exchanged glances,

"We will keep that in mind," keys smiled turning wolf

"Does it hurt to morph?" Maka asked as she sat down upon Simon, Soul scoffed climbing after her. The panther shook his head as his ears flattened. Bo smiled changing into his bear he laid on his stomach as Kid and his weapons climbed on.

"Bo da Bear." Patty giggled, "I tink it fits." Bo seemed to purr. Sunny and Nightmare exchanged glances, Sunny smirked slightly. Nightmare shrugged watching, as Sunny brown horse form appeared a gold horn on its forehead. She jerked her head slightly at Rage, as if to say, see unicorn.

Nightmare walked foreword toward the desert, as she shrank she was slightly smaller then the others, her coat was a much darker black then Simons.

"Your a hell hound?" Death the Kid murmured. As Nightmare's red eyes glanced over the group. She gave a nod, to the reaper.

"That's cool." Soul murmured. Nightmare seemed to shrug, the DWMA students watched, as all the shifters seemed to nod. They began to line up as if they were running a race.

"So this is it..." Liz nervously said looking out at the desert. Sunny nodded, her hoofs pawed the ground. Nightmare's cat like tail flicked, and growled quietly. Keys then shot foreword and seemed to engage herself into a fight a long ear splitting cry erupted into the sky. With that the others shot foreword, Rage in front and Bo slightly behind. Sunny ran next to Simon and Nightmare next to Rage. Keys fell in behind Bo bleeding slightly. Sunny whined at Nightmare and received growl screech noise. Sunny snorted and the DWMA students watched as the hellhound pulled in front of them.

A screech sounded from the sky and the students looked up to see numerous winged things diving at them. Rage growled loudly at the hellhound, who seemed to ignore him. The paws dug into the sand more as the Nightmare crouched launching herself into the sky higher then a normal cat would jump. The students watched her drag a creature to the ground as more swarmed her the screeching getting louder.

Rage roared his head turned backwards. Keys pulled in next to him she snapped at him as there eyes locked into a glare. The lion nodded as the group ran faster. Sunny was tackled by a large cat and skidded away in the sand kicking furiously. Keys snarled shooting foreword head butting a large polar bear.

"I See The Wall!" Maka shouted. As the group came over a sound dune they saw the gate guarded by more shifters. Rage roared charging down first the sand; his main flowed as his eyes glowed.

"Tsubaki Uncanny sword mode." Black Star commanded. His weapon nodded, changing into the sword. Rage smirked as the first air shifter charged and in the process lost a wing it screeched crashing into the ground.

"Liz, Patty." Death the Kid smiled, following Black Star's lead. Bo took this as a cue to charge and he lumbered down the hill gaining speed toward the bottom he dodged the oncoming attacks as the reaper open fired. Maka and Soul exchanged glances, the smirked as Soul changed into a scythe.

"Ready Soul?" Maka asked, her grip fighting slightly on his handle. Her weapons face appeared on the blade.

"What kind of question is that?" Soul snickered. He felt Maka grip the handle more as Simon launched himself foreword. His miester swung him slicing through the flesh of a light shifter who had made a feeble attempt to lunge at them. Maka leapt off Simons's back, digging Soul's tip into the neck of one of the winged shifters. She swung tossing it aside; she was slightly surprised when Simon didn't catch her. Maka landed awkwardly, ignoring the outburst Soul made.

"Maka duck!" Soul shouted, as a giant claw came into contact with her shoulder. Soul skittered away in the sand as the beast pinned her down. "Maka!" Soul shouted turning human rushing to his miester to just be tossed away.

Bo skidded to a halt and turned to look back at the fallen two. His eyes scanned to see Simon's body laying limp a few feet away. The bear tensed and turned fully around, preparing to go and save this friend but Rage cut him off.

The lion growled his head jerked toward the wall, his message loud and clear. Bo and Rage took off once more to the wall. The lion easily pulled ahead of the bear, as they passed through the gate. The shifters didn't stop as they entered the city; they ran strait to the school. Rage barged in, his claws dug into the school's tile to keep from slamming into the wall, he sprinted down the corridor skidding around the corner fad down the hall to the death room.

Once he entered he roared scaring Spirit to the point he hid behind Death.

"Black Star, Tsubaki what's going on?"

"Light shifters attacked us!" Tsubaki yelped.

"They went after the weakest pair, of course not me since I'm the mighty..."

"Reaper chop!" Tsubaki's face turned red as she began to bow and apologize for her miester. By now Bo had caught up and collapsed on to the death rooms floor.

"Light shifters attacked us!" Liz shouted rushing forward.

"We need to do something!" Kid shouted.

"They hurt Maka and Soul!" Patty screech.

"Are they inside the City?" Lord death asked calmly.

"No..." All the students said together.

Death sighed," then I can't do anything." There was a long silence.

"What!" Kid snarled.

"I can't leave the city because..."

"We know why you can't leave the city can't you use brew or something like last time?" Liz demanded.

"Well, I suppose I could," death thought out loud," but then we would have a war. On our hands with the light shifters."

"They hurt Maka, as weak as she is we don't want her to die!" Black Star growled.

"I'm sorry but unless they are in the city there is nothing I can do." There was a shocked silence in the death room. A long eerie scream broke it.

"Maka!" All the girls screamed.

"What?" Everyone spun around to see a half awake Maka on the back of a wolf.

"Maka..."Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters sighed in relief embracing their friend who winced.

"Sorry!" Tsubaki shrieked. Maka gave a tired smile, which quickly vanished.

"Where's soul and Simon?"

As if to answer her question, an eerie scream erupted from outside the city. It echoed off the walls of the death room giving goose bumps to its occupants. The three shifters looked at each other, Rage quickly recovered quickly and bolted out the door, racing toward the desert. As the scream sounded a second time Bo and Keys rushed after him.

"Wake up all the miester and weapons that live in town, Spirit get Stein..." Lord Death commanded as he turned toward mirror.

"What are we going to do? You just said you can't leave the city and won't use brew..."

"But they don't know that." Lord Death chuckled, "Maka are you well enough to help?" Maka nodded. "Very good, now get going."

He watched his students sprint out of the Death Room, as the image appeared on the mirror. Death turned his attention back to his mirror and saw the three shifters who had left earlier were already engaged in the fight, he winced slightly as the lion was sliced down his side. His eyes scanned the battle looking for Soul.

"Soul!" Lord Death gasped, as he saw his student lying in the sand next to a panther who stood over him. Occasionally the panther would snap at the circle of light shifters that had encased him. The panther's screams sounded slightly terrified and beckoning. He watched as the panther was tackled by one of the group's occupants, and teeth sank into the panther's neck.

The blacked haired boy screamed in pain, before falling unconscious. A lion suddenly barreled its way through, breaking the circle apart. It roared loudly taking a protective stance over Simon and Soul. The wolf and bear from earlier joined him, all snarling as the circle reformed around them.

"Lord Death?" Maka asked suddenly.

"Maka!" He quickly said as the mirror darkened.

"What was that?"

"The fight, it isn't going well. Do you have everyone awake?"

"Yes sir."

"Charge the front gate but don't leave the city." Maka nodded as he spoke before turning around and racing as fast as she could out of the room. He followed a step behind and as the exited the DWMA he floated up watching his students storm the front gate.

The shifters froze looking at the students they eyed each other and slowly stalked foreword toward the students. The students who hadn't watched a shifter morph were dumbfounded as a silvery tiger changed into a girl.

"Well, Lord Death," She mocked, "How are you this fine evening?"

"Leave the halflings alone, or I will take drastic measures."

"Ha, you will? We know you can't leave your precious little city." The other creatures seemed to laugh, but stopped as the speaker's body froze and she fell to her knees her body shaking. "Get out!" She screamed, "Get out of my..." She would never finish her sentence; her head exploded from the back spewing blood onto the other two who were near by. They whipped around and growled the lynx was the next to fall, and its head did the same thing.

The cheetah sprinted foreword upon seeing the creature that had caused the damage. It lunged at the hellhound's black throat, grabbing a hold and throwing it into the crowd of miesters and weapons. It let out a challenge cry and stalked foreword. Nightmare stood carefully getting off the humans she had squished. She growled low, her eyes darting to the left to see Soul still in the sand. Nightmare's long tail flicked, as she ran over her options.

Then a ferocious roar boomed from the sky. Nightmare froze she tentatively looked upward as the griffin dived toward her. The cheetah chose to launch its attack, as Nightmare was preoccupied. The cheetah managed to clamp down on the hellhounds neck, she began to shake nightmare like a rag doll. There was a pop as the cheetah threw the hellhound. Nightmare stood now human, a hand on her neck trying to stop the bleeding. The cheetah slowly approached, chuckling darkly. Nightmare snickered when the cheetah jumped as the griffin landed. The griffon snapped at the cheetah obviously annoyed before returning its attention to Nightmare.

Nightmares eyes narrowed turning red, glaring at the two light shifters each flinched and coward whinnying softly. She was about to finish the job when the wind was knocked out of her from the back. Nightmare fell forward spinning her feet to take her attacker down with her but there was a snap instead. She cried out, falling face down into the sand.

She waited to feel more pain but she instead got a nudge from the side. Nightmare turned to see Rage; she soaked in the two dead shifters and the griffon that had taken to the skies.

"I have that one," she snarled standing up with Rage's help. The lion returned to Keys' and Bo's aid.

The griffon screamed diving down at much faster than Nightmare had hoped. Nightmare ducked as she heard a whinny, over her head jumped Sunny, the unicorn's horn sunk into the griffon's breast before the beast was engulfed in flames.

Nightmare swung onto Sunny's back, the two took off at a gallop toward Soul, who had been fighting as much as he could along side the shifters. He took Nightmare's hand and was pulled onto Sunny's back. The three charged the gate barely making it inside.

"Th...Thanks..." Sunny murmured slowly standing up, her right hand went to cup her neck which was bleeding.

"Get them to the school so Nygus and look over her." Lord Death said. The Thompson sisters nodded the two girls flanked Sunny for support as they slowly made their way to the school followed by Soul who was flanked by Kid and Black Star. There was a gasp from the students who still stood watching the fight. Death turned to see the other shifters driving the light shifters back from the fallen panther.

One slipped by the line, Rage roared at Nightmare who sprinted forward changing back into a hell hound grabbing the light shifter and sinking her fangs into its neck. She tossed the now lifeless creature aside, the light shifters one by one began to retreat. Rage gave thundering cry of victory, which in turn received a hiss from Nightmare. He snarled back and angrily brushed by her to Simon, turning human he kneeled by his friend.

"Simon?" Rage asked picking up the crumpled body of the panther.

Nightmare and the others walked foreword slowly. Keys whined softly, which received a hoarse meow from Simon.

"Rage!" Tsubaki shouted running foreword. "Bring brim back to the school with us, Ms. Nygus can take care of him." Rage stood with the bruised and beaten panther lying limply in his arms. He pushed by the group of gaping DWMA students, muttering curses under his breath.

"Alright kids, nothing to see here go back to your homes." Slowly the group dissipated watching the shifters make their way toward the school. Nightmare turned human jogging to catch up with Rage.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Haven't you done enough?" His eyes were red and he pushed by her angrily. She winced slightly as her hand came to cup her shoulder.

"What the heck?" Keys snarled coming into step with Nightmare. "Is he really going to blame you for this?"

"Its how he works, it's never his fault." Nightmare shrugged.

"Plus it's his brother." Bo added catching up.

"Say what?" Keys asked Nightmare just gave him a blank look. Bo smiled walking past the two.

"I can't believe you let Sunny kill the golden souled." Keys complained.

"She deserved it." Nightmare smirked, Keys stopped crossing her arms.

"How come?" Nightmare gave a long sigh at this.

"It's not for me to say ok."

"Why the hell not."

Nightmare glared at the witch halfing. "It is not for me to say." Keys snarled brushing by Nightmare. She watched Keys leave in a huff, giving a long sigh.

"Your friends will forgive you, that's what friends do." Nightmare looked over her shoulder to see Lord Death.

"I hope your right sir…" Nightmare began to limp once more toward the school.

"She knows. Doesn't she." Lord Death turned to see Stein twisting the screw in his head.

"Considering the fact she is related to the middle child, yes."

"Interesting very interesting."

"She isn't going to be in any of your experiments Stein."

"Oh no…of course not." Stein snickered walking away.

Death and Spirit watched him leave. "We will need to keep an eye on him…"


	6. Meeting in the Middle

Hey I have two followers. What do you know. OK here it is. Tada, and such.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"ITS ALL YOUr FAULT!" Rage's voice echoed in his head. Simon sat up slowly, breathing heavily to keep from vomiting. His brain replayed quickly the past events, causing his body to shake.

"Hey, hey calm down." Simon turned to see Sunny sitting in a chair near by. Simon opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He gave her an alarmed look. "Simon you'll be okay, you're shifter you'll heal." Simon nodded, he knew this but it didn't make it any less scary. Then the door slammed open announcing the entry of an extremely mad Rage.

"Oh thank God," Rage sighed when he saw Simon awake. Simon waved, smiling at his brother. "Well say something..." Rage demanded.

"He can't Rage." Sunny regretted speaking as she watched his face darken. "It isn't Nightmare's fault." Rage turned and left the room making his way toward the Death Room. It was a Monday so there were students in the hallways he easily dodged them ignoring the stares. His eyes went blood-red as he made it to the entrance, she would pay.

The doors were flung open as Rage stormed in. "Nightmare." He snarled shifting into his lion form, roaring challengingly. Nightmare turned to look over her shoulder at Rage, letting out a small sigh.

"Rage that's enough." The lion's ears perked toward the mirror. There stood the Púca himself, in human form. The large black ears were flattened to his skull, showing he was slightly annoyed. The lion growled low, "I understand rage but if you must fight her do it outside."

Nightmare looked back at the Púca who was now conversing with Death.

_YOU AND ME NOW! _The lion challenged again. Nightmare turned and started walking down the steps towards Rage, she walked by him heading towards the door. When Rage saw this he spun around launching himself into the air. He landed blocking her from the door, he growled low and stalked forward.

"Rage, he said to take it outsi.."Nightmare was cut off as Rage tackled her to the ground. Her eyes narrowed, changing form. Rage roared and began to beat up Nightmare.

Sunny raced down the hallway towards the death room, Simona and her could hear the roars at the infirmary.

"Excuse me!" Sunny exclaimed pushing by a group of students, who had clustered in the middle of the hallway. She raced into the death room, her eyes widening to see Nightmare taking blow after blow. Soul, Black Star, and Kid were there watching.

"Come on fight back!" Black Star shouted at hell-hound. Lord Death and the Púca had stopped talking and were watching the merciless beating. "Come on weakling!" Black Star yelled, Sunny clenched her hands.

Black Star opened his mouth to speak but Sunny beat him to it, "You say one more word and I swear."

"What will you do I'm a Go..." Sunny's fist met his jaw.

"Shut up." Black Star rubbed his jaw glaring at Sunny. "Do you even understand whats going on? Or are you just enjoying this fight?" She glared at the bluenette, her eyes changing color. Sunny spun around, hands still clenched. Black Star went quiet the only other time a girl had punched him was when Maka was mad at him. Her punch didn't hurt nearly as much as Sunny's though. He looked at Sunny, his eyes softened, she was scared for her friend. She worried about her friends like he did his.

"So your similar to me huh, aren't you lucky." He murmured under his breath.

Keys walked into the room with Bo, the two stood frozen in horror.

"Rage..." Bo began, flinching as Rage roared and continued to batter the hell-hound who hadn't moved. The spectators watched the hell-hound be raked with claws again and again. It seemed to have been an eternity before Rage began to grow tired. He knew deep down it was his fault, no it was hers it was all hers. Wasn't it?

Rage stopped, the lions chest heaved. He watched as Nightmare turned human, his eyes widened at his battered friend. Nightmare's body protested as she strained up, turning her back to Rage. She didn't want to see his face.

"Finished?" Nightmare whispered in a monotone voice, as she heard Rage turn back into his human form.

"Nightmare..." Rage murdered.

"Are. You. finished." Rage blinked, unsure of how to answer. He nodded as Nightmare turned around to face him. She acted quickly her both her hands curling into fist smacking his ears, the next blow landed in his gut, and the third was her knee to his groin. Rage slumped to the floor, his ears ringing his eyes looked up to meet the red orbs of Nightmare's. He watched her turn toward the mirror which was being used to communicate with the Púca.

"Púca, I'm returning to the school." Nightmare turned around to look at Rage as he spoke. Red met red, but no pain was received or sent by either pair of eyes.

"RAGE! You can't just leave!?" Rage gave Sunny the finger before exiting the death room. He shouldered past students in the hallway that had gathered around the death room. Sunny looked at Nightmare, whose eyes had returned to their pale color.

"We need a high point."

"How is that going to help us?!" Keys demanded, the Púca smirked.

"Now Nightmare, don't strain yourself," the Púca chuckled darkly. Nightmare nodded at him before heading towards the door.

"By chance do you know of a relatively high place?" Nightmare turned toward the three DWMA students in the room.

"There is the spikes..."Soul began, but he was interrupted by a sharp inhale from Death the Kid.

"ANYTHING BUT THE SPIKES! IF THEY BREAK THE SCHOOL WILL BECOME ASYMMETRICAL!" A silence followed this outburst, Nightmare nodded exiting the death room. Sunny and Keys ran to catch up to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do what I must to keep Rage here." Keys and Sunny exchanged glances and smiled.

"You care about him..." Keys teased.

"Well of course, we are friends."

"Mhm," Keys giggled as Nightmare rolled her eyes.

"He just beat the living crap out of me Keys, romance is not an option." Keys eyes saddened as Nightmare spoke, she looked at the floor unsure of how to respond.

They exited the school to find Rage and Tsubaki talking. The shifter looked up his eyes narrowing at the girls.

"If you're here to convince me to stay, you have another thing coming," His eyes reddened with every word. Nightmare smirked her eyes turning red as well, Rage scoffed turning and walking down the DWMA's front steps.

"Nightmare, he's leaving." Keys warned looking up at her friend.

"He won't get far," Nightmare's hands cupped together, as she concentrated on her powers. Keys and Sunny took a step back as Nightmare's hands began to expand a red, crackling orb.

"Nightmare what are you doing!?" Sunny didn't get a response as the orb began to engulf not only them but the school as well. Soon it covered about a third of death city, the red intertwining with Death's soul as it grew in size more.

Rage looked back to see the red coming toward him. He took off at a dead sprint towards the exit, the redness chasing him. Nightmare's shield beat him to the door cutting off his exit, Rage looked up to see the red vanishing, turning to look over his shoulder he saw Nightmare standing on the front steps with a large group behind her.

_"Now what?" _The words shot through his head with a slight pain.

"I hate you."

_"You and so many others."_

"I wonder why!" Rage growled, but Nightmare's voice didn't respond. He started making his way back to the school, he should apologize. He knew that, but he couldn't.

When he finally climbed the steps, Soul and Bo were waiting for him.

"What the hell was that?" Soul demanded.

"A mind shield."

"A what?" Rage stopped to look at the albino.

"Remember Asura? the giant red sky? its sorta like that, just no madness."

"So what does it do exactly?" Bo prodded.

"It keeps shifters out," Rage looked at the curly-haired shifter, "and in."

"So you can't leave?" Rage shook his head. "Good, because we wouldn't have a team with out you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nightmare picked us out then stepped down as leader remember?" Rage nodded how could he forget that day. He stopped reminiscing and continued to walk forward.

"So where is Nightmare anyways."

"Oh she got a call thing from her sister."

"Nightmare has a sister?"

"Yeah the girl whose half-dark and half-light." Rage stopped dead in his tracks, he watched Bo walk away. Soul looked at Rage confused.

"I thought your kind wasn't allowed to have kids with the light shifters?"

"We aren't." Rage's eyes widened. "Nightmare's related to the Median..."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know, but i do know one thing. The Median is insane..."

"Perhaps but she is powerful," Rage and Soul whirled around to see Nightmare and Sunny. "She also gives prophecies and such."

"So?" Rage bit his tongue as Nightmare's eyes narrowed at him, he really wasnt helping himself get on her good side.

"So. She gave Nightmare one." Sunny explained. The three looked at Nightmare as she sighed.

"We're going to Shimmer Mountain."

"What?"


End file.
